La malédiction du sorceleur
by Pythorogus
Summary: Céa ne voulait qu'une seule chose : retrouver le sorceleur. [Histoire en cours d'écriture]
1. Prologue

La malédiction du sorceleur

Prologue

Le sorceleur n'en pouvait plus. Depuis le début du combat, il ne faisait qu'esquiver habilement les coups du monstre, espérant trouver une ouverture. L'exercice était cependant difficile, car au moindre faux pas, il pouvait être réduit en charpie. Plus le temps passait, et plus il sentait son pouls s'accélérer. A l'opposé, la hargne du Roi des loups ne semblait pas avoir de fin : il hurlait et agitait ses griffes acérées sans faiblir. Malgré le style disgracieux de la bête, chaque coup était précis, calculé pour tuer. Ca n'était pas un loup garou comme les autres. La pupille de ses yeux formait une sorte de flamme bleue incandescente, perceptible même dans le noir complet de la caverne.

La patience du sorceleur finit par payer. Le loup n'était clairement pas un amateur, mais n'importe quel style de combat pouvait comporter des failles, si petites soient-elles. Le sorceleur fit un premier pas et esquiva sa patte sur la droite. Il exécuta un second pas, et esquiva cette fois-ci sur la gauche un autre coup de griffe. Ses deux premiers mouvements étaient réguliers, presque comme une danse. Le troisième pas toutefois, irrégulier, déstabilisa son adversaire. Surpris, le loup tenta de morde maladroitement le sorceleur à la gorge. Celui-ci avait déjà prévu le coup et l'évita en s'abaissant. Il porta sa première attaque vers la tête du loup, avec une précision chirugicale.

Mais la bête n'en était pas à son premier sorceleur. D'une vitesse presque inégalable, elle fit un petit bond en arrière, lui évitant un coup d'épée mortel. Le sorceleur ne la suivit pas, et préféra se remettre en position défensive, ne serait-ce que pour souffler quelques secondes.

-Bien essayé, humain, grogna le Roi. Tu es le premier à...

Le loup se tut. Il venait de sentir un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue gauche. Il s'était tout de même fait toucher légèrement à l'oreille.

-Je vois. Tu es décidemment plus habile que tu en as l'air.

Le sorceleur passa sa main dans ses cheveux noir charbon, afin d'en essuyer la transpiration.

-Toi aussi, vieux Roi des loups. Attention à ne pas relâcher ton attention, tu risquerais de finir découpé par ma lame.

D'un coup sec dans le vide, le sorceleur retira les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur son glaive d'argent. Les runes dessinées sur sa lame brillaient de plus belle, éclairant légèrement la caverne, et permettant au sorceleur d'adapter plus facilement ses yeux à l'obscurité ambiante. Le loup reculait, mais ça n'était aucunement une retraite. Il cherchait un coin plus sombre afin de préparer sa prochaine attaque. Une fois bien à l'aise, il marqua une pause de quelques secondes, puis rompit le silence.

-Tu sais, sorceleur, contrairement à la plupart des loups garou, je possède certains dons. Je peux sonder ton esprit… Et je ressens ta fatigue…

Le sorceleur ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette affirmation. Bien que qu'il semblait confiant et impassible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haleter, et d'essuyer la transpiration de son front. Il ne fallait pas être un médium pour comprendre qu'il était à bout de souffle.

-Et tu as deviné ça tout seul ?

Le ton sarcastique de sa voix agaça quelque peu le Roi des loups.

-Mmmmh… Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des louveteaux. Cesse de prendre ce ton impertinent avec moi. Tu parles à un roi.  
\- Un roi autoproclamé.  
\- Autoproclamé mais… légitime ! As-tu déjà combattu un loup garou aussi exceptionnel que moi ?  
\- Non, en effet.  
\- Bien…

Le loup marqua une pause, inspira, puis eut un petit sourire. Il y avait quelque chose malfaisant dans son expression.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ta fatigue due à notre combat. Tu es las, sorceleur. Las de cette vie épuisante que tu mènes.

Cette fois-ci, le sorceleur tiqua.

\- Tu essayes de me déstabiliser ? Ne sais-tu donc pas, noble roi, que les sorceleurs n'éprouvent pas d'émotions ?  
\- Je n'essaye pas de te perturber. A vrai dire, notre joute me plaît beaucoup. Tu me plais beaucoup.

Le sorceleur ne répondit pas. Son regard était froid. Ses pupilles, sans émotions et dilatées. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un mort vivant : c'était là les effets de l'élixir qu'il avait bu en prévision de son combat.

Le sourire du loup s'effaça.

\- Par contre, j'aimerais une participation plus enthousiaste de ta part.  
\- Pourquoi me fais-tu gagner du temps ? Chaque seconde me permet de récupérer mon souffle.  
\- Comme je te l'ai dit, notre duel me plait. J'aimerais le faire durer.

L'agacement commençait à gagner le sorceleur.

\- Tout ceci n'est donc qu'un jeu pour toi ? Toi qui peux sonder les esprits, n'as-tu donc pas compris que rien de tout cela m'amuse ?

Le loup refit son sourire malfaisant, et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- J'ai bien compris. Te taquiner est mon petit plaisir coupable.

Le sorceleur fit tournoyer sa lame dans sa main. Il ne comptait pas profiter de l'instant de répit que lui offrait le Roi des loups. Il passa à une position plus offensive, prêt à bondir. Derrière ses pensées, il espérait encore faire réagir trop spontanément le loup, et le cueillir à la moindre erreur. La bête ne passant pas à l'action, le sorceleur alla au bout de son mouvement agressif, et tenta une feinte. Le loup esquiva d'une facilité déconcertante l'attaque, et pouffa allègrement.

\- Bats-toi ! répliqua le sorceleur. Bats-toi si tu me respectes un tant soit peu !

Le loup garou arrêta brusquement de rire. La flamme bleue de ses yeux s'embrasa.

\- Oui, j'ai senti ta lassitude, sorceleur. Comment apprécier cette vie à servir sa nature profonde ? Une nature qui t'a été imposée… Tu n'as pas choisi d'être un tueur de monstre. Tu continues dans cette voie car c'est ta seule possibilité aujourd'hui.

Plus il parlait, plus la flamme de ses yeux gagnait en intensité.

\- Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le penses. Ca doit être pour ça que j'éprouve autant d'empathie envers ta personne. Très bien. Je vais me battre. Et sérieusement, cette fois-ci. Parce que je te respecte, sorceleur.

Le loup garou se positionna sur ses quatre pattes. Il était prêt à bondir. Le sorceleur se mit en position. Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait esquiver. Le loup prit cependant une dernière fois la parole.

\- Tu ne veux cependant pas mourir. Tu gardes l'espoir un jour de pouvoir te retirer de cette vie… Je vais t'y aider un petit peu. Ma prochaine attaque risque de te surprendre, car je vais utiliser toute ma vitesse. Je pense que tu l'as compris, mais si tu tentes d'esquiver, je vais te tuer. En garde !

Il ne fit aucun bruit, bondissant de la pénombre, telle une faucheuse silencieuse, les griffes en avant. Dans son regard incandescent, il n'y avait plus que cette envie de tuer.

Le sorceleur prit en compte le conseil du loup garou. S'il ne pouvait égaler sa vitesse, il pouvait néanmoins essayer d'anticiper son saut. Il frappa en avance, de ses deux mains. Dans son saut, le loup para le coup de ses griffes. Des étincelles jaillirent, le glaive du sorceleur vibra sous le choc. S'il ne l'avait pas tenu à deux mains, il se serait certainement envolé.

Sa charge stoppée, le Roi des Loups n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il hurla en assénant ses coups de griffes bestiaux au sorceleur. La différence est qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus rapides qu'au début du combat. Un pas, et il put esquiver le premier. Il se prit cependant le second de plein fouet dans le ventre. Le sorceleur vola, envoyé lourdement contre une paroi de la grotte. Malgré la qualité certaine des armures lourdes de son école de sorceleur, son long pourpoint clouté ne put encaisser totalement l'entaille. Son armure était éventrée. Les griffes du loup avaient entaillé sa chair.

Il ne fallait pas céder à la douleur. Pas maintenant. Le loup voulut profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour planter ses crocs dans sa gorge. Le sorceleur ne se laissa pas faire. Frapper à l'épée aurait été trop lent et trop prévisible. Il feinta son coup en soulevant légèrement son glaive de la main gauche, puis assena un puissant coup de poing au loup garou, qui en perdit quelques dents. Sonné, il se plaqua de dos contre l'autre paroi rocheuse, en face du sorceleur. Il fallait sauter sur l'occasion. Criant de toute ses forces pour atténuer sa douleur au ventre, il fonça, le glaive droit devant, vers le loup garou. Il lui planta l'épée d'argent droit dans son cœur. Il y mit tellement de hargne que l'épée traversa la peau dure du loup de part en part, s'enfonçant entre les rochers de la paroi. Le Roi des loups ne poussa pas de cri de douleur, mais juste un ultime soupir. La flamme de ses yeux s'éteignit aussitôt. Il était resté fier.

Le sorceleur sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. Il laissa le glaive d'argent planté dans le cadavre du loup, et s'assit à coté de lui, haletant. Il chercha nerveusement sa sacoche accroché à sa ceinture, et en sortit un petit flacon. Malgré ses tremblement, il parvint à en boire le contenu. Il se commença peu à peu à se stabiliser.

Alors qu'il se soignait, il entendit résonner un peu plus loin dans la caverne des pleurs d'enfant.

Le seigneur Bikent perdait patience. Cela faisait bientôt 1h que le sorceleur avait pénétré la tanière du loup garou. Il était plutôt confiant, alors pourquoi prenait-il alors autant de temps ? Il commençait à prendre au sérieux la proposition de ses gardes, qui était de s'enfuir en emportant les affaires du sorceleur. Voler un mort, ça n'était pas vraiment un crime.

Il se ravisa dans ses pensées quand bientôt, il entendit des pas lents provenant de la grotte. Il finit par voir la silhouette du sorceleur se dessiner dans l'obscurité de la caverne. Il était en piteux état. Son corps, ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient recouverts de crasse, de terre, de sang et de sueur. Son glaive était absent de son fourreau. Cependant, le regard de Bikent ne s'était pas porté sur le pas chancelant du sorceleur, mais plutôt sur le bébé crasseux qu'il portait dans ses bras.

\- Mon bébé !

Bikent accourut auprès du sorceleur, et lui arracha l'enfant des mains. Le bébé dormait paisiblement. Sa peau était sale, presqu'entièrement noire de boue. Ses cheveux, gras et collants. Pourtant, cela n'entacha pas le bonheur de Bikent.

\- Je vous avais dit que mon bébé était vivant ! Qu'il avait été enlevé ! Personne ne me croyait…  
\- C'est vrai, dit le sorceleur. J'en suis le premier étonné. Quand les loups garous enlèvent des enfants ou des adultes, c'est plus souvent comme garde-manger. Dans le cas présent cependant, le loup lui a dressé un petit lit de paille, et le nourrissait avec…  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que cette sale bête a voulu faire de mon enfant ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous ne m'avez pas cru quand je vous disais qu'il serait toujours en vie ! Je le sentais au fond de moi…  
\- D'accord. Mais là où je voulais en venir, c'est que ça n'est pas un comportement habituel pour un loup garou. Il doit y avoir autre chose…  
\- Peu m'imp…  
\- … Il ne serait pas étonnant que l'enfant soit maudit, coupa le sorceleur.

Le seigneur écarquilla les yeux. Il desserra inconsciemment son emprise de l'enfant.

\- Pardon ? fit-il. Que sous-entendez-vous ?  
\- Je ne sous entends rien. Le fait que votre bébé ait subi une malédiction est une possibilité. Quelle utilité aurait un vieux loup garou d'enlever un enfant ?  
\- M… mais pourquoi maudire cet enfant ? balbutia Bikent.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je vous prévenais simplement. Il faudrait faire venir un savant, qu'il puisse vérifier la chose.

Bikent se tut un instant. La joie de retrouver son bébé disparu s'était tout d'un coup évanoui. Le monde s'effondrait tout autour de lui. Faisant partie des adorateurs du Feu Eternel, il ne pouvait se résoudre à adopter un bébé impie… Souillé par une bête maléfique. Le sorceleur, quelque peu gêné par le silence, tenta de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous, savez, à Novigrad il y a tout d…  
\- Taisez-vous !

Le visage de Bikent avait complètement changé. Après être passé de la joie à l'inquiétude, il était empli de peur et de rage.

\- J'aurais dû écouter mes proches ! Confier une tâche aussi simple à un mutant impie est une insulte envers le Feu Eternel ! C'est ma punition pour avoir triché avec le destin…

Bikent rendit violemment le bébé au sorceleur. Les gardes qui accompagnaient le seigneur dégainèrent leur arme. Le sorceleur ne bougea pas d'un iota pour autant.

\- Gardez donc cette chose ! Ca n'est plus mon enfant. Ca ne l'a jamais été. Faîtes-en ce que vous voulez… Vendez-le, faîtes en un mutant, que sais-je… Ca n'est plus mon problème.

Le seigneur regarda une dernière fois son bébé. La tristesse l'envahit, mais il ne pouvait s'abandonner à de telles émotions. Il se retourna, et s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était. Les gardes le suivirent, tout en surveillant le mutant d'un œil mauvais.

Cette scène avait littéralement sonné le sorceleur. Il ne pensa même pas à réclamer ses couronnes. Jamais il n'avait vu un parent renoncer aussi vite à son enfant. Les fanatiques du Feu Eternel ne plaisantaient pas, et il valait mieux ne pas faire fi de leur croyance.

Le sorceleur posa son regard sur le nourrisson endormi.

Il ne ressentait rien.


	2. Chapitre 1

\- Oui mais t'sais ma fille, le charbon ça pousse pas sur les arbres !

Le charbonnier rajouta un petit rire, comme s'il était fier de cette blague qu'il répétait toutes les semaines à la jeune fille.

\- T'as qu'à dire à Lozlo que j'le payerai dans 2 semaines ! Il a l'habitude, t'sais bien.  
\- Oui, je sais, tu n'as pas encore reçu ton renouvellement de stock de la part de ton fournisseur, et si tu donnes ton reste maintenant tu ne finiras pas le mois, blablabla… grommela la jeune fille.  
\- Ah bah t'vois qu'on s'comprend !  
\- Tu sais que tu me fais ce petit cirque chaque année ? Et que les fers à cheval que t'a forgé gracieusement Lozlo ne poussent pas dans les arbres non plus ?

La jeune fille ne plaisantait pas. Le charbonnier la connaissait que trop bien. Quand elle jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux châtains, et que ses yeux, d'un marron profond et pénétrant, commençaient à pétiller, cela n'augurait rien de bon. C'était le signe qu'il allait falloir la calmer, sous peine de provoquer son courroux.

\- Ecoute ma fille, je n'saurais pas t'fournir tout le charbon que le vieux Lozlo a demandé. Cependant, je peux t'en donner le quart. De quoi bien finir vot'e mois, à vous aussi ?

L'expression de la jeune fille ne changea pas. Le charbonnier se gratta la tête, et toussota légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bon, la moitié, c'est ça ? T'es dure en affaire. D'accord.

Elle ne sourit pas, mais elle hocha la tête, sans décrocher son regard du charbonnier. Celui-ci ria nerveusement.

\- Aha ! Et dire que t'arrives à tes fins sans presque dire un mot. Le portrait craché du vieux Lozlo.  
\- Tu m'aides à tout monter dans la charrette ? demanda-t-elle, au moment même où le charbonnier avait fini sa phrase.  
\- Bah bien sûr ma p'tite ! Le client est roi, t'sais bien !

La charrette chargée, la jeune fille souleva les poignées et commença à tirer.

\- Merci pour tout, vieux brigand ! lança-t-elle. Tu sais bien que je t'aime quand même.  
\- Oh bah ça oui que j'le sais ! Porte toi bien, Céa. Salutations à Lozlo.

Céa traversa le marché. Le soleil commençait tout doucement à se coucher sur le petit village de Rivière, et le peu de monde présent à cette heure-là facilitait la circulation. Elle aimait longer le cours d'eau à ce moment de la journée, car on pouvait voir au loin les rayons du soleil couchant se poser sur le fleuve du Pontar. Pour passer le temps, elle s'imaginait toute sorte d'histoires dans sa tête. Lozlo lui enseignait beaucoup de choses, et Céa, débordante de curiosité, dévorait ses paroles. Son imagination lui permettait d'assouvir sa soif de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

De toute manière, elle n'avait pas besoin de trop faire attention sur le chemin. Les petites routes de terre étaient bien déblayées, et personne ne lui disait bonjour ou bonsoir. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas d'amis. Les crises de colère de Céa étaient assez connues du village, et personne n'aimait s'y frotter. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était malheureuse, sans personne à qui parler. Mais cette situation lui convenait. C'était très bien comme ça. Le monde à l'intérieur de sa tête n'avait aucune limite. Elle y trouvait tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

Elle arriva enfin à destination. On pouvait entendre au loin le son du marteau s'abattant sur l'acier. Lozlo travaillait encore à cette heure-ci. Céa n'aimait pas ça.

Elle entra dans la petite cour. Lozlo était bel et bien en train de forger. Il n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivée. Céa déposa la charrette au fond, et déversa son contenu dans un grand bac, avant de le recouvrir d'un grand tissu. Elle faisait exprès de faire beaucoup de bruit, afin que Lozlo remarque sa présence. Mais toujours aucun signe de sa part. Elle alla se poster à côté de lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle le fixait du regard.

\- Je suis rentrée !

Elle y avait mis beaucoup d'entrain, à tel point que sa phrase ne paraissait absolument pas naturelle. Le forgeron ne broncha pas.

\- Bien, répondit-il. Tu peux mettre le charbon dans le bac.  
\- C'est déjà fait, qu'est-ce que tu penses !  
\- Bien.

Lozlo continuait de battre le fer chaud. Chaque coup porté produisait des petites étincelles qui se reflétaient sur ses lunettes noires et rondes. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Céa était hypnotisée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Après quelques instants, elle finit par reprendre ses esprits.

\- Lozlo.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu travailles sur cette épée depuis des jours. J'aurais peut-être dû te le demander avant, mais c'est une commande spéciale ?

Le forgeron prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

Il arrêta de frapper. Il prit la lame incandescente et la regardait sous tous ses angles. Céa commençait à s'impatienter.

\- On peut dire ça. Oui. C'est ça ta réponse ? Tu penses que je suis d'humeur à mener un interrogatoire ? Dis le moi clairement si tu n'as pas envie de parler, au lieu de me faire mariner.  
\- En effet, je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

Lozlo alla tremper la lame dans la plonge.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda-t-il.

Alors qu'il posait la question, il avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Céa connaissait ces moments. Elle ne s'embêta pas à lui répondre et rentra dans la chaumière se reposer un peu, sans dire un mot. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour l'entraînement de ce soir.

À la tombée de la nuit, Céa avait déjà commencé à s'échauffer. Elle enchainait quelques bottes d'escrime dans le vide, le temps que le forgeron termine sa commande. Le bâton parfaitement taillé et équilibré fendait l'air avec autant d'efficacité qu'une vraie épée. Cela faisait des années que Lozlo lui enseignait l'escrime. C'était un véritable expert, peu de forgerons pouvaient se vanter d'allier une aussi grande maitrise de cet art martial avec leur métier. Céa a toujours été admirative de son style gracieux et précis. Elle avait commencé les cours très jeunes. Lozlo les lui avait toujours imposé, lui expliquant qu'une jeune fille comme elle devait pouvoir se défendre. Il ne serait pas toujours là pour la protéger.

Au début, Céa n'appréciait pas les séances d'entrainement. Lozlo était un professeur intransigeant, et il n'était pas rare pour elle de terminer un cours avec quelques coups bleus. Mais elle finit par y prendre goût, car cela lui permettait de passer un moment plus privilégié avec lui. C'était une personne peu expressive. Il s'occupait d'elle depuis toujours, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de très longues discussions. Elle n'avait jamais pu voir ses yeux : il cachait toujours son regard derrière ses lunettes opaques… Encore jeune forgeron, il fut blessé aux yeux par un accident. Aujourd'hui, il préférait épargner son entourage de ce triste spectacle. C'était un mur qu'il érigeait entre Céa, et ses émotions. Il n'y avait que dans les duels que Lozlo exprimait vraiment sa personnalité. Céa pouvait presque percevoir ses pensées. C'était le seul moment de la journée où elle n'avait pas l'impression de passer son temps avec un fantôme. Elle aimait cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent fin.

Lozlo finit enfin par rentrer dans la pièce. Céa essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle continuait ses exercices. Elle bouillait à l'intérieur.

\- Tes coups sont vraiment remarquables, complimenta-t-il.

Elle essaya aussi d'ignorer son commentaire. Rien n'irritait plus Céa que quand il se forçait à lui faire des compliments. Elle avait cette impression qu'il faisait un effort surhumain. Il aurait dû rester silencieux, comme d'habitude.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il décida d'aller à l'essentiel. Il tenait en main l'épée sur laquelle il travaillait depuis quelques temps, et tendait la poignée vers Céa.

\- Je l'ai faite pour toi. Désolé de te l'avoir caché, c'était une surprise pour ton anniversaire.

\- Céa, tu vas bien ?

La petite fille était assise sur le côté de la route. Elle venait s'assister à un spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Tout s'était passé très vite. Des flèches avait volé. Des corps gisaient par terre, sans vie. Les voleurs avaient pris la fuite. Lozlo s'était jeté dessus sans réfléchir. Chacun de ses coups dispersait la mort dans les rangs des brigands. Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps. Céa sentait son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de violence.

Lozlo posa son regard sur l'enfant. Céa pouvait apercevoir son propre reflet dans ses lunettes. Elle avait les yeux emplis de terreur. Elle réalisait qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie. Lozlo venait de la protéger. Il retira sa cape verte, et la passa tout autour du corps tremblant de la jeune fille.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Céa. Jamais il ne lui avait montré autant d'affection. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Papa… murmura-t-elle.

Les mots lui étaient sortis spontanément. En 8 ans, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Mais elle n'y trouva pas le réconfort qu'elle espérait. À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'il la repoussa. Céa ne comprit pas sur le moment. Après un long silence, Lozlo daigna prendre la parole, embarrassé.

\- Céa, je ne suis pas ton père. Tu le sais.

Il se tourna, et essuya quelque chose sur sa manche gauche. Sans doute un peu de sang.

\- Je ne peux pas te procurer ce que tu recherches.

Céa ne disait rien. Elle sanglotait.

\- Si tu peux marcher, nous devrions continuer. Sinon nous n'arriverons jamais de jour.

Elle se leva, et essuya ses larmes. Il fallait avancer.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à ce jour ?

Lozlo lui tendait le glaive. Tout était sur mesure. La lame était adaptée à la taille de Céa. La garde était magnifique. La poignée, d'une largeur parfaite pour les paumes de la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait vu une épée aussi belle. Elle pouvait voir son reflet sur l'acier brillant de la lame. Lozlo y avait mis tout son talent. Il avait pensé aux 18 ans de Céa.

Alors pourquoi pensait-elle à cette journée funeste ? Les yeux de Céa pétillaient.

Le geste fut rapide. Elle avait eu un bon maître. Elle visa la tête. Le coup était précis. Elle venait d'attaquer Lozlo avec son bâton, sans prévenir. Malgré cela, il avait eu un bon réflexe en penchant la tête vers l'arrière. Le bâton de Céa avait tout de même touché les lunettes de Lozlo, les envoyant voler contre un mur.

Céa haletait de rage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle croisa le regard de Lozlo. Elle n'y percevait aucune expression. C'était comme s'il portait toujours ses lunettes.

Ses pupilles étaient fines. Il avait des yeux de chat. Jamais Céa n'avait vu pareille chose. Elle avait seulement déjà entendu des rumeurs. Des mutants sans émotions, élevés dans le but d'occire des monstres, possédaient un tel regard. Des sorceleurs.

Elle ne savait que dire. En fait, il n'y avait rien à dire. Sa colère s'était évanouie d'un coup. Elle ne détacha pas son regard de Lozlo. Il avait son expression vide, comme d'habitude.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais me cacher, exprima-t-il.

Céa regardait à présent le sol, le visage livide. Elle ne comprenait pas. Lozlo eut une intense réflexion, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne peux plus te faire subir ça.

Il déposa le cadeau soigneusement sur un meuble. Il ne lui accorda pas d'autres regards.

\- Je vais partir un certain temps. Attends-moi, et occupe-toi bien de la forge.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé. Il sortit de la pièce, prépara quelques affaires et s'en alla. Il ne claqua pas la porte. Il était parfaitement calme.

Céa n'eut aucune réaction. Milles et une pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle était à présent vraiment seule. Elle fit les cent pas dans la chaumière, puis finit par s'assoir. Il faisait froid. Céa n'avait pas pensé à faire le feu. D'habitude, Lozlo s'en chargeait.

Plusieurs émotions la traversaient. De la colère… Toutes années d'échanges froids et de secrets. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché son passé ? Céa ne connaissait pas grand-chose des sorceleurs, si ce n'est que c'étaient des mutants qui gagnaient leur vie en tuant des monstres.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Cette simple pensée l'effrayait. Peut-être qu'il était parti à cause de sa réaction… Lozlo était habitué aux colères de Céa, mais jamais elle n'avait tenté de lever la main sur lui uniquement pour lui faire mal.

Impossible de dormir. Couchée dans son lit, elle fixait le plafond. Lozlo était vraiment parti. Il avait embarqué le strict minimum. Il avait laissé bien assez de couronnes à Céa pour subvenir longtemps à ses besoins. Sa réaction avait été si soudaine… Si naturelle. C'était presque comme s'il avait prémédité ce moment.

Sa colère revint… Elle repensa à son dernier échange avec le sorceleur. Comment avait-il pu partir sans donner d'explication ?

La jeune fille se posait sans doute trop de questions. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se torturer plus.

\- Céa…

Elle sursauta, et regarda tout autour d'elle. Rien. Elle est seule dans cette maison. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Un frisson parcourra tout son corps.

\- Céa… Céa…

La voix se faisait de plus en plus forte. De plus en plus clair.

\- Lozlo ? C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
\- Céa…

Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que l'appel provenait de la forêt.

S'aventurer de nuit dans la forêt était dangereux. Des créatures y avaient fait leur apparition récemment, chassées par l'activité humaine. Mais Céa ne les craignait pas. Elle avait été élevée par un sorceleur, après tout. Le bruit de ses pas entrait en harmonie avec la nature. Elle était aussi discrète que le bruissement des arbres, et plus rapide que le vent. Ses yeux s'habituaient facilement à l'obscurité et tiraient parti de la lumière du clair de lune. Mais ce n'était pas les monstres cachés dans les feuillages qui l'inquiétaient.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. La voix continuait de lui parler dans sa tête. Céa était attirée par quelque chose de malsain, tapie dans l'ombre de la forêt. Elle avait toujours été très curieuse, cependant, elle avait un besoin viscéral de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Où allait-elle ?

Il commença à pleuvoir. Céa sortit la cape verte que Lozlo lui avait offert il y a longtemps. Elle était étanche et tenait bien chaud. On pouvait encore y sentir l'odeur de fumée et de charbon du sorceleur. Céa ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Mais la voix intérieure l'interrompit.

\- Céa… Aide-moi…  
\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Elle continuait de suivre son intuition, et s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt.

\- J'ai… besoin… de toi… marmonna la voix.  
\- Oui mais moi j'ai pas besoin de toi. Comment arrives-tu à me parler à mes pensées ?

Pas de réponse. Céa s'y attendait. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Lozlo, elle n'était pas à un monologue près.

\- J'ai vraiment passé une sale journée, poursuivit-elle. C'est pas le moment de me titiller, sinon tu vas au-devant de graves ennuis, monsieur… l'esprit. Réponds à mes questions.  
\- Continue… tu… comprendras.

La voix se tut. Elle avait l'air de souffrir. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait besoin de soin ? Céa continuait son chemin, même si son intuition ne lui disait rien de bon.

Elle finit par arriver dans une petite clairière. Une petite montagne la surplombait. Céa sentait qu'elle touchait au but. Elle se faufila entre les arbres, ne voulant pas trop s'exposer dans un espace sans cachette.

Au pied de la montagne se situait une grotte. C'était sa destination, elle le sentait. La seule pensée de devoir rentrer dedans l'emplissait d'effroi. Elle voulut reculer, mais la voix s'interposa.

\- Tu… n'as pas le choix.

Céa oublia son effroi, et eut l'envie irrésistible de rentrer dans cette grotte. La voix exerçait sur elle une influence. Chaque pas en direction de la montagne rendait cette influence plus puissante. La jeune fille s'était piégée elle-même en succombant trop tôt à sa curiosité. Elle entra dans la caverne. Il y régnait un silence de mort. On entendait à peine la pluie et le vent provenant de l'extérieur. La jeune fille avançait à tâtons. L'obscurité était totale. Bientôt, elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle s'était enfoncée très loin dans la grotte.

L'air était difficilement respirable. Ce n'était pas tellement le manque d'oxygène, mais la puanteur ambiante qui gênait Céa. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

\- C'est… ici, fit la voix.

Céa ne voyait rien.

\- D'accord ! Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant, monsieur l'esprit ?  
\- Tends ta main…

Elle hésita, mais finit par tendre le bras.

\- Aie !

Par réflexe, elle mit son doigt dans la bouche. Le goût du sang. Une coupure. L'objet qu'elle avait touché l'avait blessée. Elle retenta sa chance. L'objet était froid et usé par le temps. Une lame, sans doute. Au contact, quelque chose s'illumina : des runes. Leur lumière éclaira un peu plus les environs. Céa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger hoquet de dégout.

La lame qu'elle venait de toucher était plantée dans le cadavre d'un monstre. Impossible de savoir quel genre de monstre c'était, cependant la décomposition était très avancée. Cela faisait des années qu'il était mort…

\- Retire la !

Céa eut un sursaut. La voix était moins agonisante que tout à l'heure. Elle lui donnait à présent des ordres.

\- Retire l'épée, jeune fille !

Céa savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le faire. L'épée devait sans doute sceller le pouvoir du monstre… Elle tenta de lutter contre sa volonté. En vain. Une forte douleur lui vint à la tête. Son bras se tendait tout seul vers la poignée de l'épée.

\- Je ne sais… pas ce que tu veux, sale esprit, mais… tu vas le regretter ! gémit-elle, alors qu'elle essayait de retenir son bras.  
\- Petite impertinente. On ne parle pas ainsi à un roi.

Céa craqua. Elle attrapa le glaive de ses deux mains, posa un pied sur le cadavre puant du monstre, et tira de toutes ses forces. L'épée ne sortit pas tout de suite. La jambe de Céa s'enfonça dans le cadavre, sous le craquement des os. La lame bougea. Bientôt, Céa réussit à complètement la sortir.

\- Aaah !

Le son du métal glissant sur la roche résonna dans toute la caverne. Céa avait peur que le monstre reprenne vie… Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle était rassurée. Elle ne sentit plus l'influence de l'esprit. C'était le moment de filer. Elle utilisa la lumière du glaive pour se repérer dans l'obscurité.

Dehors, il continuait de pleuvoir. Céa était presque contente de pouvoir se laver, car l'odeur de la grotte incrustée dans ses habits était vraiment très forte. Soudain, son mal de crâne reprit de plus belle.

\- Aie !

La douleur l'avait surprise. Elle s'assit de dos à la montagne, laissant tomber le glaive à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es toujours là, monsieur l'esprit ?

Le silence. La douleur revint encore. Céa ne comprenait pas.

\- Je suis là, oui.

L'esprit venait de lui parler, mais quelque chose clochait. Une chose était assise à côté d'elle. Céa tourna lentement sa tête vers la droite, apeurée.

La chose ressemblait à une sorte de spectre. Sa forme abstraite ne permettait pas de l'identifier clairement. On pouvait tout de même y distinguer un long museau, et de grandes oreilles. Mais surtout, de grands yeux blancs effrayants fixant la jeune fille, sans cligner. Céa n'avait jamais vu pareil spectacle. Elle n'eut pas les mots.

\- Bien, il est temps de passer à la suite.

Le spectre ne semblait pas posséder de bouche. Sa voix résonnait encore dans les pensées de Céa.

\- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bon sang ? gémit Céa, se tenant la tête de douleur.  
\- Je te veux toi.

D'un coup, tous les membres de Céa commencèrent à trembler. Bientôt, elle ne sentit plus ses muscles. Elle tomba à la renverse, se tortillant de douleur. Elle hurla.

\- Désolé, le processus ne peut pas se faire sans peine.

Le sang de Céa bouillait. C'est comme si elle allait exploser de l'intérieur. L'esprit regardait la scène, sans bouger. Il avait une voix douce, comme s'il compatissait avec la souffrance de la jeune fille.

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il va t'arriver. Je vais remodeler ton corps, ça va faire très mal. Malheureusement ce qu'il t'arrive actuellement n'est que le début du processus. Mais je te promets que la fin sera douce. Tu reverras les souvenirs de ta vie un à un, avant de s'effacer lentement.

\- Une fois que l'acier est à température de trempe, tu dois le laisser refroidir lentement. Dans le feu de forge mourant, par exemple.

Céa n'écoutait pas. Elle hochait la tête machinalement. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs : elle imaginait Lozlo en armure lourde, terrassant 100 hommes d'un coup d'épée.

\- Ensuite… Céa, tu m'écoutes ?  
\- Hein, quoi ? Oui enfin !  
\- Bien. La prochaine étape permet d'affiner le travail fait à la forge. Elle se fait par… Tu es sûre que tu m'écoutes ?  
\- On n'irait pas se balader un peu ?

Elle frottait ses mains sur sa chemise.

\- Il fait si beau dehors, et forger des épées, ça salit.  
\- Céa… Comment vas-tu faire quand je ne serai plus là ? Qui va reprendre mon travail ?  
\- Tu seras toujours là.

Le forgeron haussa les sourcils. Céa lui sourit tendrement.

\- Et donc on peut aller profiter du soleil ? Et si on allait se baigner ? Ca fait si longtemps…

Lozlo hésita, mais il ne put résister aux yeux pétillants de la jeune fille.

\- Très bien… Allons-y, souffla-t-il.  
\- Ouiiiii !

Céa réagit avec beaucoup d'entrain. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Si Lozlo ne l'avait pas retenue, elle aurait fini dans le feu de la forge.

\- Je vais mettre mes nouvelles bottes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lozlo admirait la jeune fille. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil. Il ne pensait plus à son ancienne vie. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

\- Tu as raison, Céa, murmura-t-il. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Je revivrai tous mes souvenirs, avant qu'ils ne s'effacent à jamais ? demanda Céa.

L'esprit la fixait toujours. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait beaucoup moins mal.

\- Oho, tu résistes ! Intéressant, ahaha ! s'exclafa-t-il.  
\- Il y a certains souvenirs que je ne veux pas revivre…

Céa regardait à présent l'esprit dans le blanc des yeux. Ses yeux pétillaient.

\- … et d'autres que je ne veux pas oublier.  
\- Allons, allons, jeune impertinente… Tu as oublié le genre de vie que tu menais ? Qu'en est-il de ce mutant insensible qui t'a menti tout ce temps ? Tu le considères comme un parent, mais lui ne te considère pas de sa famille. Et jamais il ne le fera. Car tu ne peux être aimée, Céa. Tu le sais au fond de toi.

La jeune fille était déstabilisée.

\- Foutaises ! Comment pourrais-tu savoir autant de choses sur moi ?  
\- Au contraire de ton sorceleur, je ne t'ai jamais quitté, Céa. J'étais toujours là, à côté de toi. Nous sommes liés. J'ai vu la vie misérable que tu t'es vue imposée. Obligée de subir le regard sans émotions de ce mutant que tu aimais.  
\- Non, c'est faux !

Céa tenta de se lever, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne trouva pas la force. Ses spasmes et la douleur revenaient peu à peu.

\- Ta volonté faiblit encore. Lozlo est donc bien ton point faible. Serais-tu blessée qu'il t'ait abandonné ?  
\- Il va revenir !  
\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, tu ne seras plus là.

Céa sentait sa vie la quitter peu à peu. Elle avait du mal à respirer… Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse… et vite.

\- Tu connaissais… Lozlo ? fit-elle, épuisée.  
\- Oui. C'est même lui qui m'a planté dans cette grotte puante, et t'a emporté loin de moi. Mais à présent, plus personne ne te retirera de ma possession.

Lozlo lui avait enseigné quelques rudiments sur des monstres qu'elle pouvait rencontrer, et comment s'en débarrasser. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur les spectres ou les esprits, mais le spectre ressemblait, au vu de la forme de sa tête, à un loup. Céa eut un flash : le glaive du sorceleur, planté dans le cœur du monstre. Les épées de sorceleurs sont faites d'argent… Et les loups garous y sont sensibles. Il y avait peut-être une chance.

Elle attrapa le glaive. L'esprit du loup ne semblait pas inquiet.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ? lança-t-il. Tu penses que les esprits tels que moi redoutent ce genre d'armes matérielles ?

Céa haletait. Il n'avait pas l'air de réagir au vu de l'épée. Son corps était de plus en plus lourd. Sa respiration, saccadée. Le loup gagnait toujours plus de terrain.

\- Tu as dit… que nous étions liés ? demanda-t-elle.

Le loup ne répondit pas. Il ne broncha pas, mais l'inquiétude commençait à le gagner. Cependant, son silence était éloquent.

\- Bien…

Céa s'entailla légèrement le bras avec l'épée d'argent. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, le glaive était aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir.

\- Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, impertinente ? Je te l'interdis !  
\- On dirait bien que j'ai touché la corde sensible…

Elle se coupa à plusieurs reprises. Le loup fut pris de douleurs. Mais Céa perdait du sang, et le loup ne semblait pas faiblir.

\- Impertinente ! Très bien, ta souffrance n'en sera que plus longue !

Il fallait frapper un grand coup. Céa hésita, mais finit par diriger la pointe de la lame vers sa gorge.

\- Ahaha ! Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? s'exclafa l'esprit.  
\- Au moins, je mourrai avec mes souvenirs. Et quelque chose me dit que l'argent va te faire sacrément souffrir, voire mourir. Donc ça me va. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, peut-être ? Es-tu prêt à lancer les paris ?

Les yeux de Céa pétillaient. Sa volonté était revenue, et le loup l'avait bien senti. Il ne pourrait pas la forcer à lâcher son arme. Il la dévisageait. L'air de défi de la jeune fille n'était pas sans rappeler un certain sorceleur.

\- Je vois… Finalement, ta volonté de vivre est trop forte.

Le loup avait repris son calme. Il disparaissait peu à peu.

\- Je m'en vais. Mais je serai toujours là. J'attendrai ton prochain moment de faiblesse. Personne ne m'a jamais résisté. Personne. Je suis immortel.  
\- Cause toujours, monsieur l'esprit.

Le loup finit par disparaître complètement. Céa se sentit soudain plus légère. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, épuisée par ce duel mental. Ses bras étaient faibles, entaillés par l'épée du sorceleur. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa cape, afin de limiter l'hémorragie. Sa vue commençait à se troubler… Peut-être allait-elle mourir là finalement, au milieu de nulle part. Elle aurait tellement aimé dire au revoir à l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Mais le destin n'était peut-être pas de cet avis-là. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle pensa à Lozlo, et sa vie avec lui… Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Revivre ses souvenirs avant de mourir… ça n'est pas si mal, finalement, soupira-t-elle.


End file.
